Hinata's Unheard Story
by Taurus's Silhouette
Summary: A NaruHina story. With Hinata's heart crushed by Sakura, will her heart ever be repaired again? And when Sakura falls in love with Naruto, Hinata is determined to get her true love back! a story that switches from Hinata's side to Sakura's.
1. Chapter 1: Party time?

As she stroked her dark, long hair with her left hand, Hinata gazed out of her large window at the rising sun. The horrid, heartrending images were vivid in her mind from yesterday. Naruto's sleek, beautiful face and his desirable lips pressing upon Sakura's, accepting Naruto's force upon her. Just the thought brought a tear running down her face. Her eyes were sore, an obvious sign she was sobbing hard the night before. It all started with a gathering, Hinata and her friends.

At the field with three fat wooden poles, where Naruto used to secretly train and where Hinata and Naruto once had a joyous moment, right before Naruto's chuunin exams, was where Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Sakura(sadly), Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji all met. (Sasuke didn't come because he was stricken with an "illness," as he said to Sakura and Naruto, to inform the rest of the gang. But I expect Sasuke to be lying to escape their foolishness.) At the sight of their meeting, they were all to have a small party. Naruto had sneaked in some sake, stolen from Jiraiya's secret stash. Lee and Kiba were assigned the party needs(food, drinks), and Team 10 brought in extra things, such as dining chairs from their house.

"It's good to have fun like this, seeing as we all never really did," a smiling Kiba contentedly said. Everyone agreed, and Hinata glanced at Naruto, who was staring at a tree towards his left. Curious, Hinata stepped towards Naruto to see what he was looking at, what aroused his interest from the tree. And then Hinata realized it as she saw a pink-haired girl leaning against a dark tree, staring at the ground and looking utterly sad.

It was then when Naruto approached Sakura, just as Hinata was ten inches within Naruto's radius, and said to her:

"Sakura, why aren't you having fun like everyone else? The songs are good, the food's delicious–"

"–Naruto, tell me how I can have fun knowing Sasuke's really sick? I mean…what if it's serious? I c-came to the p-p-party instead of being there for S-Sasuke like I sh-should've been!" Now Sakura was crying. Naruto kneeled down next to Sakura and stroked her hair gently saying softly, "_Don't worry, Sasuke can hand himself. He's handled himself since he was an orphaned child._"

"I know, but," Sakura was now trying to pull herself together, "I just always want to be there for him…."

Naruto wiped Sakura's eyes and she found it odd that she didn't push his hand away, yet instead welcomed the gesture.

Hinata found her skin crawling as she witnessed Naruto's hand brushing Sakura's face. But she found her skin crawling even more uncomfortably as Naruto stood up and helped Sakura clamber up from the ground and both of them walking deeper into the woods. Hinata felt a jolt of jealousy that started her going towards them. They finally stopped near a lake that Hinata would never suspect was there. It was beautiful and moonlit. She hid behind a well-concealing tree and peered out.

"Naruto…" Sakura began, facing him with a smile. "You're a really great friend….But I still want to follow Sasuke."

"That's okay," he responded so softly it sounded like a whisper. "You can go, if you want. I won't stop you. I know Sasuke would be happy to see you."

Sakura looked a bit surprised at all the things Naruto said. She'd expect him to be jealous, to refuse to let her go with the excuse, "You should have fun." Sakura felt a magnetic pull to Naruto, and he felt the same.

As Hinata almost screamed but stopping herself immediately, Naruto had kissed Sakura, full in the mouth, and Sakura closed her eyes and kissed back.

Hinata felt as though a kunai had slashed at her neck. She could hardly breathe. She felt as though betrayed. Immediately burning tears poured from her eyes, and Hinata didn't hesitate to pull herself away from the disgusting scene, running away as quickly as possible and back to the party center. Hinata ran, sobbing out loud, and Kiba turned. "Wait, Hinata!" Shino also was disturbed by this. Kiba and Shino both ran after their comrade into the woods where she plunged back into.

"What's going on?" asked a frightened Tenten.

"I don't––hey! Where's Shikamaru?" Ino yelled looking around.

They were all so disturbed by Shikamaru's disappearance and Team 8 sprinting away, one of them sobbing, that they did not notice the lights had gone out, until five seconds on unending questions lead Neji to yell louder than anybody, "HEY! Where are the freakin' lights?" When everyone finally noticed, they panicked.

Little did they know, Shikamaru had disappeared after Hinata too, but took out the lights first because Shikamaru's and Hinata's friendship wasn't really known. And Shikamaru hated questions.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino sprinted, branch after branch, trying to catch the afflicted Hinata.

"HINATA!" Kiba yelled.

"Hinata–please–stop," Shino panted between breaths.

Shikamaru was closest to Hinata, and understanding it was obvious the girl wasn't about to stop, Shikamaru dived down from a branch and tackled Hinata to the ground hard.

"SHIKAMARU!" Hinata yelled, still crying hard. "GET–OFF–ME–!" Hinata could hardly breathe. Finally she just laid they and sobbed, Kiba and Shino approaching slowly. Shikamaru, sensing when Hinata was done trying to struggle and run, lifted himself up from the girl and helped prop her up.

When Hinata's crying got softer, Shikamaru asked, "What's wrong?" When she didn't answer, he asked again.

"Naruto…Sakura…lake…ASSHOLE!" Hinata launched into sobbing hard again, Shikamaru putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll wait," he said in a friendly tone.

Hinata wiped away her tears after a couple minutes and took in a deep breath. She wasn't looking forward to the explanation, but she must. "I…followed Naruto…and Sakura…into the woods…near a lake…"

"Yes?" Shikamaru said, a little impatient, but not too impatient for his friend.

"They–kissed–!" Hinata looked up straight ahead of her, eyes wide open, afraid what she said was a reality. But it was, so she was tempted to cry a little more, but remembered a reason why Shikamaru was Hinata's friend was because she wasn't like most girls, not too troublesome, not one typical to cry, very tough, and, Shikamaru had said it fondly, though, reminded him of a boy. They had been best friends for quite a while.

"Oh, God," Shikamaru said, full of sorrow for Hinata for he knew Hinata was madly in love with Naruto. Kiba and Shino, however, were confused. They didn't know.

"So what?" Kiba snorted. "I'm actually kind of glad." Kiba had a bit of a crush on Hinata, and was jealous of the attention Naruto got from her, but still not realizing it was because Hinata loved Naruto.

Shikamaru shot a nasty look at Kiba. He turned back to Hinata and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be very pleased after you see what I'll do to Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2: A Cherry Blossom Falls

Naruto and Sakura's lips finally pulled away from each other. Sakura smiled shyly and said, "That was nice…"

Naruto smiled back and replied, "You don't even know…"

"Let's get back out now."

"But what about–?"

"About who? Sasuke? Please. You're right. I should stop worrying," Sakura pushed back her hair. "Now come on. Won't you escort me to the dance floor?" Sakura said it in a flirty way which pleased Naruto.

As Naruto grabbed hold of Sakura's hand, thoughts were shooting across Sakura's mind. _Am I actually in love with the boy I kept pushing away? What about Sasuke? Am I giving up on him? No_–_yes_–_wait!_

Sakura's head throbbed, so she just let Naruto lead her back to the party center. Sakura's headache was growing worse with each thought. She didn't even hear Naruto scream, "We're lost!" Sakura felt the drama. She felt Sasuke's illness. She felt the possibility of her life switching to madness, the opposite of what she was going for, feeling as though she'd given up. So what would you do? Cry? Scream? Bite your lip and close your eyes, as if you were going to feel immediate pain? Well, Sakura did only what she would do.

Faint.

* * *

As she regained consciousness, Sakura looked around as if it were instinct. It was darker than before.

"Sakura-chan?"

She turned around to see a grinning Naruto. "Good. Awake?"

"I think…" Sakura said rubbing her forehead. She had an after-headache.

"You worried me." Naruto looked out of a hole in the circular tower they were in.

"…Where–?"

"You're actually asking that?" Naruto looked back at Sakura still grinning. "I thought you'd be smart enough to find out!"

"Yeah, well, sometimes when you have a brain-splitting headache you don't think as much as you used to…" Sakura replied bitterly.

"Okay…sure," Naruto said obviously not deterred by her bitterness. "Well, we're inside a tree."

"A–_what_?" Sakura said as if this was absolutely unbelievable.

"Yeah. You passed out and I looked some more, but I got tired and I knew we weren't going to find ourselves out of here, so I looked for a place to sleep before I passed out too."

"Wow. It must've been tiresome carrying me around…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Well, let's get out, get breakfast, and find ourselves out of this damn forest." Naruto climbed up and crawled through a hole and fell with a thud. "OW!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…okay, your turn. Don't worry I'll catch you."

Sakura reluctantly fell out of the small hole and into Naruto's arms. Sakura then hugged Naruto. (Ick. Sorry Naruhina fans, I hate Sakura as much as you all probably do, but keep reading. It turns better I promise! D)

Sakura and Naruto ate some abandoned blue spotted eggs they found. With their stomachs full, they then proceeded to find a way out of the woods. After 4 long hours, they came across the place where they had partied.

"Yes!"

"We're out!"

"FINALLY!"

Screams of joy filled the air as Naruto and Sakura made out of the woods.

"Hurry! I need to get home! If my mom finds out I've been gone this long!" Sakura hurried back to her house and Naruto laughed. He felt wonderful despite his whole body was aching and in pain.

* * *

Hinata pulled herself back from her thoughts about the party last night. She turned back to her bed and saw Shikamaru lying on the right side of it. He insisted on staying the night with Hinata in case she needed company. It was completely sweet of him, Hinata knew, and he was definitely not coming on to her. So she had agreed. Whoopee. Her first sleepover that she had wanted to spend with a best friend when she was a little girl. However the price had been too great to pay.

* * *

Sorry for this chapter being so short, y'all! Hope you like it so far. Sorry that it only seems NaruSaku and ShikaHina so far, but I assure you it is SO not!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Pain kinda hurts

Hinata was distressed that she could actually lose her love to another, especially the one who Naruto had chased for years, and his crush on Sakura had been supported because his crush was quite obvious, but Hinata's secret, she knew, would never wander from Shikamaru's mind.

So, Naruto's moment had just come to him so easily. He had gotten Sakura while she was weak, but Hinata could never have a moment like that, and she wanted Naruto to fall in love with her naturally, gradually, not because Hinata's courage multiplied 50 times and kissed Naruto. It would never happen so easily, she knew, and she had always known it.

She wanted to get away from the room, away from these thoughts that only made her depressed and hopeless, and for the first time in her life, from Shikamaru. She took her jacket and ran out the door, down the steps, and through the gate of the Hyuuga Manor. She passed by Ichiraku's Ramen but glanced quickly in its direction expecting to see Naruto and Sakura sitting down, sharing a bowl, but Ichiraku's was closed, for it was still 5:47 AM.

Then she reached her destination. The brick apartment Naruto was living in. she had no aim, and no reason to come here. She stared at the apartment for a while, glancing from window to window till she saw his face staring out the window, or perhaps his blond hair, a glimpse of his orange jumpsuit…

But it was nowhere in sight. Hinata had been foolish to come here of course, hoping that she would see him, when he would be sleeping right now.

"Hinata?" the welcome voice was confused. Hinata spun around and saw Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"O-Oh…ano, well I was just going to see if you were o-okay, I d-didn't see you in the party…" Hinata's voice trailed off. What was the point in trying so hard when she knew that it was pointless? Why did she still have faith that maybe, just maybe, he would feel the same way?

"Oh," Naruto said, his suspicion gone. "Well, thanks but I'm okay. What are you doing up so early? You didn't get up this early for me, I know that much."

Naruto was so naïve. "W-well," said Hinata blushing madly, "I'm just the type of person to wake up early, I suppose…What about you, though?" Hinata had never once thought about this, how strange it was for Naruto to be up so early.

Naruto hesitated. "Oh, well…I woke up in the middle of the night…and I couldn't go back to sleep, so, I…went to see if Ichiraku's was open…but, it's, uh, not…"

Hinata could tell that Naruto was obviously lying, and he lied so pathetically, it was more obvious than his crush for Sakura. Plus, Hinata had already passed Ichiraku's, and there was no sign of Naruto anywhere.

"I see…" Finally seeing how pointless it was to come here, for there was nothing to say, Hinata decided to go back home, even though she absolutely did not feel like doing so. "Well, I guess I'll see you later…" Hinata's shoulder brushed Naruto's as she walked quickly by him, which she was not aiming to do. Naruto was pretty surprised by this usually mean gesture from Hinata, and looked at Hinata, sensing something was wrong.

"Wait." Hinata froze. She needed to leave before Naruto suspected something.

"…Yes…?"

"I-I know I'm a jerk. You guys wanted to thank me for saving Sasuke. But…I was selfish…"

Hinata turned to look at Naruto fully in the face, with surprised wide eyes. Was he going to admit it? Or did he know Hinata saw them?

"I…I just wanted to say sorry." Naruto looked down with a clear apologetic look.

Hinata couldn't help but think, _That's it?_ She also couldn't help whisper "_You __**pussy**_" either. Her furiousity at him grew as she thought _She's his dirty little secret. He'll deny it to every one he knows. He'll just keep her to himself…_

"So, I suppose you went off somewhere, eh, 'jerk'?"

Naruto looked up a little surprised. "…What–?

"–And took someone with you? Hm? Tell me, Naruto," the red in Hinata's face was no longer because of her crush on him, but of her pure rage, "who went with you and gave in to your selfishness?"

Naruto was too surprised to say a word, he gaped, and his words grew weaker, "I-I, I never…"

"Yes, Naruto, you never gave a thought! You never gave a crap, did you?" Hinata could no longer sustain her fury. "AHOU! ASSFACE! You're just going to deny it, aren't you. '_Heh, don't worry Sakura, it'll just be between us.'_"

There was absolute horror in Naruto's face when he heard Hinata's last sentence. "Y–You–"

"Yeah, Bastard, you finally caught on!" Hinata screeched so loudly it rung throughout Konoha and woke up a few people. "You seduced her didn't you? _Right_ after you kissed her the idiot inside your head who guides you constantly probably said, 'Go in for the kill, Naruto! _You do your best, you'll have no regrets'."_

"O–Oh my God–you think I _did_ her?"

"Ah, well, not everyone is a complete retard like you Naruto. You pulled an all-nighter, eh? You hopin' to get that girl pregnant?"

Hinata kept talking without thinking.Naruto was shaking. Hinata smirked and chuckled and thought, _I got you now, Fuckface. _

"H–Hinata! I never in my life–!"

"–Been told off by someone you–no, _everyone_–thought was a weak little girl?" Hinata kept in her fury no longer. "STOP DENYING IT!" with all the force of her fury in her hands she pulled her right hand into a fist and punched–full in the face–Naruto and he went flying back and tripped onto his back his hand was over his nose and mouth which were both leaking blood all over.

"H–Heenawduh!" Naruto was spluttering blood all over. Hinata never knew her right hook was so strong. The rage had been released from her with that swift punch, so she was no longer angry at Naruto, and realized the horrible thing she had done.

"N–Naruto!" she gasped. "I'm–I'm so sorry! I'll–"

"N–Noh!" blood was all over his clothes. He was bleeding badly. Hinata realized how much her anger was hurtful…"I'll helwp mahself!" Hinata backed away looking sorrowful. "I'll rush tuh Granney Soonahday."

He ran, but mostly because he was afraid of Hinata. Hinata couldn't believe what she had done. She peered down at her blood-stained hands. A sick part of her could not help think:

"_This is getting interesting…"_

_

* * *

_Sorry, guys that this one i kinda short...nevertheless i hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Chapter 4: Three pairs of eyes open wide

The cold autumn wind whipped Sakura's face as she walked towards Naruto's apartment. She had tried to fall asleep, but there were too many things going through her mind to even keep her eyes closed for 5 seconds. She was driven blindly to see Naruto again, because she knew she couldn't do anything else. _I just hope he's not asleep yet…_

As she was getting nearer, she saw a figure of a person standing in front of the brick apartment. Sakura squinted to see if it was Naruto. But as she got closer, she saw it was Hinata. "Hinata?" she slowly approached her and the dark-haired girl spun around. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata looked blank for a couple seconds than she narrowed her eyes. "I could ask you the same question. It is, after all, 6:00 in the morning."

_It is?_ Sakura widened her eyes. She never realized it was so early, but inside her mind she kind of knew. "I, um, just came 'cause I didn't see him in the party, so, you know, I'm just checking…"

"Mm-hm, of course." Hinata clearly was not fooled.

"So…is he here?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Hinata shook her head 'no' and walked away. "I'll see you later." Hinata did not feel like giving another person a bloody nose today, even though she'd rather have given it to Sakura than Naruto.

"Yeah…see you…" Sakura watched as Hinata walked away toward her house.

Sakura turned and faced the apartment with a great sigh. She stood there for a few minutes, and walked away as well.

* * *

Naruto's hand was cupped over his face which was still bleeding. "Grannay Soonawday! I need tuh see hor!" Naruto yelled at Shizune. Shizune nervously replied:

"I–I'm afraid she's not availa–"

"–I doh'nt care! I'm bweeding, woohman!"

Shizune gulped and said "M–move your hand please, let me see." She was already woozy from the blood all over Naruto's hand. Tsunade-sama was afraid of blood much more than she was, and Naruto knew that it was a strong phobia of the 5th Hokage's. Why did he insist on making her faint?

"Fine." His hand dropped to his thigh. Shizune gasped. "O–oh my! Wh–who did this to you?"

Naruto hesitated, then answered, "I fewll down da stawres and lahnded on mah face." Shizune looked at Naruto, eyes halfway closed and her left hand on her hip. Her expression said, _Enough is enough with your foolishness, Naruto._

"Alright. Follow me."

Shizune led Naruto down a corridor and Naruto thought,

* * *

Hinata stepped into her room. Shikamaru was gone and the window was open. _Guess he was too embarrassed to leave while I was still here,_ she thought and closed the large balcony window. She sighed and leapt onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling.

_Through all the winter, forest or frost, _

_The embarrassment that you had cost,_

_The pleasure that you owe me,_

_The treasure that is inside thee._

Hinata recited the short poem a few times. It was kind of crappy, but hey, she just thought it up. It didn't make much sense, she knew, she was just thinking of sentences that rhymed.

Hinata yawned and decided she was hungry. As she descended down the stairs, she slipped on the second step and stumbled down the stairs screaming.

When she stopped, she was stunned with shock. _What the fuck happened!?_ She finally got up to her feet and checked the stairs. She _knew_ she slipped on something. Perhaps spilt water, or whatever. She gave up after 12 minutes of searching and went to her room to inspect her arm which broke her fall. There were bruises all over her body, but that was it. She gave a sigh of relief and, shaking it off, went to get breakfast again.

She froze in her tracks as she saw what had made her fall. Blood. Hinata could hardly move. Blood on the staircase? What _happened_?

Hinata slowly descended the stairs again, avoiding the blood, and rushed to the kitchen. She was horrified to see Neji's body sprawled across the floor in a pool of blood.

"NEJI!" Hinata yelled and then dropped to her knees. She shook Neji repeating to herself "He can't be dead" over and over.

Neji's eyes slowly opened. Regaining consciousness, he spluttered more blood on the floor. "H–Hinata, did you get hurt? Where were you? You worried me…" He didn't move from his position lying on the floor. His eyes were half closed.

"I'm sorry…" A tear fell down Hinata's face.

"It's okay," he whispered. He coughed blood. "Listen to me. You have to get out of here. You're no match for them."

"Who's _them_, Neji? _Please_…please explain!"

"There's no time, Hinata. They'll be back any second."

"Then I won't leave you here!" Hinata cried. "I need to get you to ANBU or the Hokage-sama!"

Neji closed his eyes and smiled. "This is fate, Hinata." Neji opened his eyes. "Goodbye."

"No…" Hinata whispered. Neji's eyes were frozen open. He was cold. As a hot tears poured from her eyes and dripped on Neji's face, Hinata closed his eyes.

Hinata buried Neji near her favorite white rose bush. She put a large stone over his head and kissed it. A teardrop fell onto the stone. The remorse was now replaced with feelings for revenge. Whoever did this to her house, Neji, and God knows what else had happened, Hinata swore upon herself that she will not rest until she found that bastard and kill him!

* * *

Sorry it's short. hope the suspense makes up for it.


End file.
